Adenine
Adenine (Japanese: , Shiki) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Adenine uses the wind element, wields Knuckle Claws, and acts as a Healer in battle. Adenine was designed by Kōji Ogata. Personality Adenine is a scholar, interested in learning and books. She speaks using a wide range of vocabulary. Additionally, she is excited at the prospect of new knowledge; the Tomes of Morytha in particular. She displays an unusual level of excitement at the idea of learning about the past and an ancient tablet. This doesn't distract her from her duties as a Blade, as she makes it clear that she will fight to the best of her ability when asked to do so. Appearance Adenine has a reedy silhouette, short turquoise hair, teal eyes and holes in her stomach and shins through which green light particles can be seen. She wears a white dress made of paper pages with belt straps and armoured arms. A large book is attached to a brace around her neck, which floats during combat; Adenine fights using Knuckle Claws also resembling books. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Adenine's Heart-to-heart, "Walking Encyclopedia", takes place in the Argentum Bazaar between Adenine, her Driver and a Nopon customer looking to buy a book that Adenine is also interested in. The two have an argument over who should buy the book and agree that the winner of a test of knowledge should win it. After conversing about either the history of Argentum or Uraya, the Nopon yields and Adenine goes to purchase the book before realising she has no money. Adenine's Blade Quest, Limits of Awareness, is activated after completing the merc missions Tome of Morytha, Tome of Morytha 2, Tome of Morytha 3 and Tome of Morytha 4. In it she expresses an interest in following the information in the tomes to an ancient stone tablet, which contains password-guarded information about another hidden trove of knowledge. This excites Adenine greatly, and once she figures out the password the party join her in heading to the Data Processing Room in the World Tree. This is guarded by a Sovereign, who attacks Adenine, but is defeated. Adenine decrees that the information stored in the room could take centuries to decode, and asks that she be allowed to stay and learn more in her free time. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Harness the Wind - Compress wind ether and blow away the enemy. * Lv. 2 - Slipstream - Create a vacuum with high-speed chops and kicks. * Lv. 3 - Mortal Storm ''- Hit the enemy with a series of compressed air kicks. * Lv. 4 - ''Literacy Beatdown - As the enemy recoils from a series of attacks, fire a blast of compressed air. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. Battle Skills * Element Wisdom - Increases Blade Combo damage. * Battle Wisdom - Increases damage dealt when elemental weakness exploited (affects all.) * Treasure Wisdom - Increases the enemy item drop rate. Field Skills * Wind Mastery - Lv. 3 * Keen Eye - Lv. 3 * Extra-Ancient Wisdom - Lv. 5 (Skill unique to Adenine) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Literature * Pouch items: Torigoth Marinade (Veggies), Leftherian Life (Board Games) Affinity Chart ※ See Adenine's Books for details on obtaining and deciphering the Tomes of Morytha. Etymology Adenine's Japanese name can be roughly translated as "standard" or "formula" (kanji: ). Her English name may come from the nucleobase adenine, a biochemical molecule and component of DNA and RNA which is important to different cellular functions, including energy storage and protein synthesis. Trivia * After her Blade Quest, Limits of Awareness, is completed, Adenine can be found in the Data Processing Room of the World Tree when not engaged. Gallery XC2 Adenine Artwork.png|Adenine's official artwork Adenine aw.png|Adenine's awakening Adenine bq.png|Adenine during her Blade Quest Adenine & Nia.png|Adenine with Nia XC2-Gormott-at-dawn.jpg|Rex and Adenine looking at Gormott's dorsal fin at dawn XC2-Gormott-at-night.jpg|Rex and Adenine looking at Gormott's dorsal fin at night Adenine s.jpg|Adenine activating her level 3 special Adenine s2.jpg|Adenine's level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Adenine